The Cocky Rooster and the Sheepish Lamb
by snakespirit
Summary: Tamao transfers to a coed private school after much trouble at her previous school. Someone in the crowd has an eye for the new girl. HaoTamao
1. Chapter 1

**little talk**

In this story, Tamao has parents. Apparently in Shaman King, Yoh's father took her in.

Summary: Hao is the rooster. Tamao is the lamb. Her parents have her transfer to another school because of the troubles she has at school. Now alone, and somewhat stranded, she tries to make a new life with the chance her parents have given her. HaoTamao

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.

000000000000000000000000

The Cocky Rooster and the Sheepish Lamb

Chapter 1

The man quickly sat himself down at the desk. It was rather a small office, and not to a pleasing size for claustrophobic people. "Sorry, I'm so late." He hastily wiped his brow with the sleeve of his coat, "Council meetings."

"It's quite all right, principal." the lady responded from the other side of the desk. She wore a loose blouse, and knee-length skirt--entirely pressed cleanly. Her early-graying hair was tied back into a bun. Obviously hoping to make a good impression, she made her daughter dress in the same fashion.

The principal cleared his desk, and slammed down the yellow, file folder.

"Well," he sighed, "I'm assuming you do understand how much work it will be for transferring a new student here…especially in the middle of the semester."

"Yes, principal." the lady nodded her head.

"Alright then, down to business." The principal rearranged his glasses, and grabbed a pen, "First of all, will your daughter need to stay in the school dorms?"

"No, she'll live apart from the school."

"Will she need a cafeteria card?"

"Yes. When do I pay?"

"We can submit a form for that right now, actually."

The two adults kept on talking about arrangements for her. Not asking the question directly to her, as though she was invisible. It has always been that way. The pink-haired girl kept her face down. She didn't want anybody seeing the purple marks on her face, and arms.

"Finally, last question. For what reason is this transfer necessary?"

"Harassment."

The man stood up, and reorganized his papers, "I'll see to it that these are filed. Meanwhile, fill out this form. It's self-explanatory: name, address, age, gender, etc. Send it in when you're finished," He stuck out his hand as though this was a business dealing.

"Thank you." The lady shook his hand.

oooooooooooo

Houses sit in a row beside the road. It was a bright and sunny day that morning, the clouds smiling down on city.

The pink-haired girl sat on the sill, and looked out her bedroom window. The season was in flourish, spring-time cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The sun warmed her body while she checked her custom, sailor school uniform. Like a good school girl, she wore her blue skirt to her knees, and wore the knee-length sock. And one of the biggest rules of her old-fashioned school: no makeup, no styling, keep your hair short, and what not. Which was fine since none of the rules really applied to her, anyway.

"Tamao! Hurry up, or you'll be late for school!" Her mother called from the stairs.

Tamao dashed out of her room, and practically jumped off the stairs to reach the dinning table. "Yes, mother." She spoke with the last bit of breath in her, grasped the edge of a seat, and sat down.

"I really don't understand why you take so long getting ready for school. It's not like you're one of those trendy-girls with light-colored makeup." Her mother sighed, and handed her daughter the breakfast -- rice, and _miso_.

"_Arigato-gozaimas," _Tamao gratefully accepted the food -- it was unusual for her mother to be cooking, or even at home at this time. Her father has seemed to be non-existent. He spent most of his time doing business between South Korea, and Japan.

Her mother gazed adoringly at her. Sitting right across from Tamao at the table, she cupped her hands around her chin. "So…today is your last day." Her mother waited for a response.

Tamao finally looked up at her, "Yeah."

"All your luggage is already gone in the moving van. I'm sorry I won't be able to see you go, because, you know, work."

"It's okay, we both should get going now," Tamao smiled, and for all she knew that would be her last. She went into the vestibule outside, and changed from her slippers into her school shoes. Her mother stood behind her, not leaving yet.

"Your new school uniform…they will have it for you there."

Tamao stood up, and picked up her school bag. "Well, I'm off." Her mother gave her a encouraging smile, and watched her daughter walk down the street, and turn the corner.

000000000000000000000000

Argh…okay, I don't remember the Japanese name for trendy girls who have dark skin, and light hair/makeup. So if you do please tell me, or I might just use "trendy-girl" as the English term of this for the rest of the story….(I think I do plan on using it). K The first thing that comes to my mind is _gaijin_, or foreigner (but that's not it…).


	2. Chapter 2

**little talk**

In this story, Tamao has parents. Apparently in Shaman King, Yoh's father took her in.

Summary: Hao is the rooster. Tamao is the lamb. Her parents have her transfer to another school because of the troubles she has at school. Now alone, and somewhat stranded, she tries to make a new life with the chance her parents have given her. HaoTamao

"**bento" is something like…bringing to school homemade lunch. They have interesting looking lunch boxes in Asia….**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. But I made up a few names/characters…

**00000000000000000000000**

**An excerpt from the previous chapter…**

"Your new school uniform…they will have it for you there."

Tamao stood up, and picked up her school bag. "Well, I'm off." Her mother gave her a encouraging smile, and watched her daughter walk down the street, and turn the corner.

000000000000000000000000

The Cocky Rooster and the Sheepish Lamb

Chapter 2

"Ohmygosh, is that really true? Did that little bitch really…?" a small crowd loitered around the desk of the voted most-beautiful-girl-in-the-school, Meiko.

"She is, I overheard the teachers talking about it," announced Meiko, herself. "I think they're relieved, after all the trouble she's caused." The girl flipped back her light brown hair that hung around her shoulders. "We'll just have to make sure at lunch."

…………….

………

"Tama-chan!" a girl with short, dark blue hair ran up to her. "I heard that--"

"Riki, I know." The quiet, strawberry haired girl sat at her desk.

"But that's so, that's so--"

" 'That's so' what?" Tamao finally looked up at the girl.

Riki bunched her hands in fists, and began a slight motion of pouting. "It's not fair! You shouldn't have to leave! If anything, _they_ should be gone!" she kept her voice down from screaming, "Why did you do this? Why'd your parents let you? Why didn't you tell me this _earlier_!"

"Are you mad? Are you mad that I'm moving away?" Tamao sunk her head again.

"You…you could at least have told me this the first thing when you came here. Not like now, half of the day is almost gone!" Riki began a small fit which caused many heads to turn. And after everything, though more like just Riki, started to calm down, she slammed her hand on Tamao's desk. "C'mon, let's eat." The girl drew her desk in front of Tamao's, and sat down.

Tamao just sat there as she watched her only friend take out her _bento_, and eat. _Our last lunch together. Our last school day together._

"Hey, Tamao, didn't you bring anything to eat?"

"I'll be fine."

"Just take it out, already. Having you watching me eat makes me feel weird." Riki pointed her chopsticks at herself. "So anyway, you've already transferred to a school, right?"

Tamao nodded her head.

"What school?"

"Saint Henri's Academy."

"Eh? Why are you going to a religious school for? You're not affiliated…are you?"Unidentified flying objectscameout from Riki's mouth-- the consequence of chewing food with your mouth open.

"Um…no reason. They just have a stricter school policy." Tamao mumbled a bit, unsure of the reason why she was even attending a religious school.

"Stricter policies make rebellious people." Riki stated the sentence as though it was fact. Or even law. She saw her friend picking at her vegetables, andgave Tamao a weary eye, "Don't waste food."

"I'm not really hungry today." Tamao sighed, and looked at her friend's empty _bento_. "I'm going to put my _bento_ in my locker, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Tamao hopped out of the classroom. As she turned a corner, her lunch went flying out of her hands.

"Oh, Tamao, are you alright?" The boy she bumped into picked up her _bento_ off the ground.

"S-sorry, Kazuya-kun."

"Hey, your _bento,_ it's still full!" Kazuya laughed. "May I eat it?"

"Um…" Tamao looked at his smiling eyes. Kazuya wasn't exactly the pretty boy of the school, but charming enough to take you away.

"Oh, sorry," he said while fidgeting with her lunch box, "I shouldn't be saying those kinds of things, should I? Risa would be mad…. Here, take it." He handed the _bento_ back to her.

"_Arigatou_, Kazuya-kun." Tamao bowed a little, and started to leave for her locker.

"Wait, Tamao? I hear that you're --"

"It's true." She murmured over her shoulder to him, and continued walking down the hall. She reached her locker, and the un-oiled hinges squealed when she opened it. A white business envelope laid against the inside perimeter. Tamao set down her lunch box, and absentmindedly reached for the envelope. She lifted the unsealed flap, and took out the folded, lined notebook paper.

_Tamao, I guess I should've told you this sooner. I don't really know how to say this, but -- you really a lot to me. I know it's kind of stupid, since you're going to be leaving. And besides that, Risa would be mad if she knew…though honestly I didn't really like her that much in the first place anyway. I'll break up with Risa if I mean anything to you. I'd do it if it was for you. --Kazuya_

Tamao sighed. There's nothing you can do about it now, she thought. Yet, she smiled, folded the letter, and held it in her hands.

"Hey, what is that?"

Tamao turned around to find Meiko peering over her shoulder.

"It's, it's a letter, a note." Tamao stammered, looking down at the floor.

"Gimmie it." Meiko snatched the wad of paper from Tamao, and unfolded it. Tamao stood there, frozen, her knees began to shake. She looked up to she Meiko's beautiful eyes viciously scanning the piece of paper. The same pair of beautiful eyes glanced at Tamao, and came a sudden blow.

"You whore! You're trying to take Kazuya away from Risa!" Meiko struck Tamao with her other hand that held the letter. The girl dropped the letter on the floor, and purposefully stomped on it. "Hey Risa, get over here!" foul words coming from such a pretty face.

"What?" Risa's face was flushed, obviously after seeing a certain someone.

"Read it!" Meiko released Tamao from her grip, and dropped her on the ground. She kicked the note over to the other girl. Near the bottom of the lockers, Tamao cowered in her place. The last thing she needed was another hit. While Meiko stood by Risa, another face came to the scene. The person behind Meiko, and Risa tried to say something to her, but she couldn't make it out. Suddenly, Risa let out a short shriek, she stomped, and bent over Tamao. Tamao shut her eyes tightly, as if by not seeing, she would not feel. If she only saw the vast darkness behind her eyelids, she would feel nothing. See nothing. Know nothing.

000000000000000000000000

(disclaimer:) I made up that school name, not intended to represent any real school….


	3. Chapter 3

**little talk**

_ganguro type of a Japanese trendy girl, a very tan girl with bleached hair, and light-colored make-up._

Summary: Hao is the rooster. Tamao is the lamb. Her parents have her transfer to another school because of the troubles she has at school. Now alone, and somewhat stranded, she tries to make a new life with the chance her parents have given her. HaoTamao

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. But I made up a few names/characters…

00000000000000000000000

**An excerpt from the previous chapter…**

She looked up to she Meiko's beautiful eyes viciously scanning the piece of paper. The same pair of beautiful eyes glanced at Tamao, and came a sudden blow.

"You whore! You're trying to take Kazuya away from Risa!" Meiko struck Tamao with her other hand that held the letter. The girl dropped the letter on the floor, and purposefully stomped on it.

Foul words coming from such a pretty face.

000000000000000000000000

The Cocky Rooster and the Sheepish Lamb

Chapter 3

Her hand reached up to touch her cheek. She winced. The bruise on her cheek that was healed a few days ago, now swelled more than ever. Her eyes were just as pink as her hair. Countless tears dropped onto the floor while she sat on the toilet seat. The stall wasn't at all very sanitary, and likewise her skirt now wouldn't be either. But it doesn't matter now that she isn't going to wear the uniform anymore.

_He saw me._

_He saw me._

"Tamao?"

_What is it?_

"Tamao, I know you're in there. Where did you go after lunch?"

A gentle banging came from the other side of the stall.

"Unlock it…please?" Her friend begged.

Tamao unlocked the door to find her best friend standing in front of her.

"Tamao…you're such a mess." Riki sighed, "But you're so lucky that you can skip class, and not have to worry about **anything**. I mean, look at this!" Riki held up her pregnant book bag.

"Riki?"

"Hn?" She took out a handkerchief, and rinsed it in the sink.

"Kazuya-kun told me something." Tamao stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Uh-huh, what is it?" Riki folded her handkerchief in half so that it was in the shape of a rectangle, "Here, keep this on your eyes so you won't look so bloodshot."

"Well, he didn't really say it," Tamao continued on, "He wrote me a letter saying that he…he liked me."

"_Baka_!" The bathroom echoed with her voice, "What a jerk! Who does he think he is!"

"Huh?"

"Ha! Tells you he likes you **right before you leave**. What's he trying to do? Torture you? Don't listen to him, he already has a girlfriend, anyway."

"But--"

"Hey Tamao," Riku took the handkerchief off of Tamao's eyes, and rinsed it in water again, "Don't you remember, all the way back in…what was it? Seventh grade?"

"Um…I think it was ninth grade." Tamao blew her nose using the paper towels from the dispenser.

"Yeah. Ninth grade, duh." Riki poked herself on the head with her index finger, "Okay, I remember now. We were kind of hanging out after school."

"It was raining that day, and you didn't bring an umbrella." Tamao segued the reminiscence.

"I didn't know it was going to rain."

"It's okay." She blew her nose again.

"I think you had an umbrella, didn't you?"

"Well, it wasn't big enough for the two of us."

"You know, back then, I'd never have thought you'd have the guts to confess to Kazuya that you liked him. And now, he has the nerve to even…that jerk." Tamao closed her eyes while Riki placed the folded piece of cloth back on her eye lids. The coolness absorbed the heat that radiated from her face.

"Hey, Tamao?"

"Yeah?"

"I really hope your new school is a lot nicer to you."

"Huh?"

"Okay, so maybe all this harassment doesn't bother you anymore; since it happens so often, everything in your life seems _normal_ to you. And what if there's somebody like Keiko at your new school?"

Tamao took off the handkerchief, and gently rinsed it. "I'll just avoid her, or whoever." Her friend watched in disbelief when she saw Tamao's cheerful smile.

"Well, good luck." Riki creased her eyebrows.

"Best friends forever, right?"

"Just make sure you come back here on the holidays. Don't stay locked up in some stuck up private school, or you'll turn into a ghost." Riki shivered.

Tamao just smiled at the comments her friend made.

"C'mon, let's go home. My mom gets angry when I don't come home on time." Riki took Tamao by the hand, and dragged her off to the lockers. Riki went past her own locker, seeing that all of her homework is already in her stuffed book bag. Tamao reached her locker what was left in it, her _bento_. Apparently, her letter has gone missing.

The two left the school gates, and walked in silence together. Time seemed to pass slowly. Tamao stood at the corner, and watched her friend scribble something down on a piece of paper.

"Keep in touch, okay?" Riki handed the piece of paper of which contained her home address.

"And why wouldn't I?"

"Because…no reason. I just want a letter for me in the mail!" She pouted, "The only mail I ever get are from schools, and universities! Nobody writes to me."

"Well, Riki, nobody really writes anymore. They communicate through email." Tamao laughed.

"Write to me about _everything_-- especially when you see a good-looking guy."

"Riki!" Tamao let out a sudden breath, exasperated.

"Aww, you know I'm just joking, right?" Riki held two thumbs up, "Send me pretty stationery, don't forget that." She wrapped her arms around Tamao, "Promise?"

"I promise to write, but I don't know if I'll be able to buy any fancy stationery…" Tamao returned the hug. She released her friend, and remained standing at the corner until Riki was out of sight.

000000000000000000000000

Sorry this short chapter took so long to type. I'm guessing that my next update will be in May…or June once school is out because this school semester will be very busy for me. L The positive thing is that the real story starts in the next chapter (or so I'm hoping). Hopefully, I'll be able to accelerate the pace once school is over for the year.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything (this is about 2200 words). Sorry to make you wait so long… **

This is incredibly annoying: I did research on Japanese names, but I couldn't find anything on surnames! So I made hybrids….

Cherise is a tint of red. About the color of Tamao's hair.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. But I made up a few names/characters. Saint Henri's Academy is also fictional.

000000000000000000000000

The Cocky Rooster and the Sheepish Lamb

Chapter 4

The last piece of luggage was finally taken out the trunk by the taxi driver.

"Thank you." Tamao declined her head slightly, and then gave the driving trip payment to the perspiring man. Her black suitcases ate the dust blown by the taxi as it drove far into the distance. Tamao lugged her duffel bag on her shoulder, and rolled her suit cases by the handle. She crossed under the archway labeled, "Saint Henri's Academy". The girls' dorm she was standing in front of was a massive brick building, with outdoor arched passageways. Tamao stood in the middle of the small courtyard.

"Oh! Excuse me!" a voice cried out in the distance.

It wasn't hard to see where the voice was coming from since the area was quite desolate. A young girl ran up to Tamao. "Are you the new student?" the girl asked.

"Yes…" she responded slowly, looking at the uniform the other girl wore.

"Good, my name is Kaeda Kuragawa, call me K-chan. I'm the co-president of Student Council, and will be helping you settle into our school." K-chan stuck out her hand diplomatically.

"Thank you, um…K-chan." Tamao winced at the tightness of the president's grasp.

"No problem," K-chan shrugged, "Are those your suitcases?"

"Um, yeah." Tamao laughed nervously.

"But that's so little! There's only…two pieces of luggage! All the girls here bring so much more." K-chan lifted one of the pieces of luggage, "Oh well, come on, I'll show you your room. And after that, we'll go to the cafeteria since it's almost noon." K-chan led Tamao towards the stairwell.

"It's going to be a long way up." K-chan gave a weary smile. Together, they climbed four flights of stairs to the highest floor.

"Alright, it's down there, room 401, first room on the right." K-chan reached at her belt for the keys, and handed a copy to Tamao, "Key replacements cost 2000 yen per key."

"Just for keys?" Tamao snapped her head up.

"And security." K-chan unlocked the door, and dragged the luggage next to the newcomer's bed.

Inside there were two separate beds made of deflated mattresses and metal posts. Tamao's bed was closer to the window next to the opposite wall of the entry door. Her desk, and dresser were situated nearby.

"That door over there leads to the bathroom which under normal circumstances you would be sharing it with the roommates next door. But no one lives up here. Also, normally there is a teacher, or counselor on each hallway but since only you, and the other girl are here, your hallway counselor lives on the floor below. Any questions?" K-chan wringed her hands together.

"Just one, why is the room red, and white?"

"Oh, they're the school's colors, that's all." K-chan waved at the cream-colored paper walls.

Tamao nodded her head, and K-chan dismissed herself from the room.

"I'll come back for you when lunch starts."

"Okay," Tamao watched K-chan close the door behind her. Standing there, she could hear K-chan's footsteps creaking in the hallway. She went over to her bed, and sat down. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Nervous, that's just what she was by nature. All those moments stuttering when she spoke, being too shy, and hesitant. But the worst of all -- blushing, especially in front of Kazu. Or at least that was then, right? After all, this transfer was supposed to be the turning to a new side of an old leaf.

Tamao turned her head to face the window. Tree branches lurked nearby the glass, creeping around the window frame. Looking down below, she saw the enormous, old tree trunk. In the distance, fences marked off the school's boundary.

This is going to be her new home, her new life.

Firstly, she rearranged the pillow on the bed so that she would see the sunrise every times she woke up. Then she started to unpack. Though the necessity to bring any extra articles of clothing was questionable: wasn't she going to be wearing a uniform as long as she was on school grounds?

She opened the drawer.

"So that's where they put my uniform."

Tamao set aside her personal clothes, and took out a pile of red, and golden-colored clothing. The uniform was a white blouse with a cherise vest, and a burgundy knee-length skirt. A yellow "H" was embroidered on to the breast pocket of the vest. Tamao checked the rest of the drawers, they were all filled except for one, the one at the very bottom.

"I suppose this was meant to be for my socks." Her eyebrows furrowed.

After stuffing the remaining drawer with undergarments, socks, and a few cardigans, she threw some of her clothes onto her bed. Hanging a few jackets in the closet next to the hallway door, placing her shoes beneath them. After tossing the rest of her clothes back into the case, she placed the luggage next to the drawer.

Exhausted, she plopped herself down on her bed, spreading her arms out. A soft ticking sound came from across the room. She looked at the opposite wall, the clock showed 11:24 AM. She closed her eyes, and made an effort to breathe deeply. A new school means new friends, but she was never good at making friends. Her heart started racing. She bolted up straight, the school bells ringing in her ears. It was lunch time. Tamao donned her uniform, and went to look for a mirror, which she realized there will only be one: the bathroom mirror.

The bathroom wasn't anything special. Everything was white, the tiles, sink, toilets, shower stall, and curtains. Luckily, there was some built-in privacy around the toilets. Turning on the light, the sight would have been blinding if someone sanitized the place daily. Tamao looked at herself in the rectangular mirror. Her pink hair almost matched her vest. Almost.

A knocking sound came from the dorm. Tamao slipped out of the bathroom, and opened the door.

"Hello, Tamao, haven't forgotten about you." K-chan waved her hand wearily, "It's lunchtime, and here's your lunch card -- which is really your I.D. card. Sorry I forgot to give it to you earlier."

Tamao looked at the identification card, sans student photo.

"They probably won't make you take a photo now that we're already halfway through the school year," K-chan noticed Tamao staring at the card, "Which is a good thing since school photos usually turn out bad."

K-chan flashed her card in front of Tamao's face. She really didn't look too bad in the photo.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Tamao walked out into the hallway, and closed the door behind her.

"I wish there was an elevator." K-chan sighed, and tumbled her way down the stairs, "You'll be sitting with me, and your roommate for lunch. Then the class ambassador will show you your classes."

"What's a class ambassador?"

"Oh," K-chan paused in step for a moment, "Well, I don't know much about his job--"

"He?"

"Yes, and his name is Hao Asakura. Now, I don't really know much about what a class ambassador does. The only thing I know is that you have to have a good record to get any position in a club, or student government. Record meaning academic, and extracurricular. I also know that the ambassador position isn't voted on by the class, an ambassador is chosen through an application to the Vice Principal, and an interview. There is one ambassador for each class."

Tamao's hands fidgeted slightly, "Who's my roommate?"

"Well, a _girl_, of course!" K-chan laughed at her own joke, "I'll be introducing you to her. Her name is Sakino Kurata. Let me think, she's uh…quiet, I guess, but she's really athletic."

_But? She's quiet but athletic? That doesn't make any sense._

"Well, anyway, all I can say is good luck to you. Kurata is a really anti-social kind of person. The only time I ever really heard her talk was when I was passing by the soccer field, and she was yelling out instructions to the team. _The boys' soccer team_." K-chan shivered.

Tamao stared at the enormous building façade in front of her. High walls of glass emphasized the modernized architecture.

K-chan went up the steps, "This is a side door to the cafeteria. This is the usual path to the school we take from the dorm in the morning." She heaved open the door for Tamao.

Inside was a ruckus of noise, mostly chatter.

"Welcome to Saint Henri's Academy." K-chan walked into the cafeteria, out of breath, stepping into the vacant lunch line. She picked up a tray, and Tamao followed suit.

"'Ey, Kuragawa!"

"Sakino is the only person in this school who doesn't call me 'K-chan', except for the teachers." K-chan whispered.

"Kuragawa!" Tamao looked over her shoulder, and noticed the girl who was calling out to them. She had long, dark hair tied into a ponytail. Her jet black eyes aimed directly at K-chan. She was sitting by herself at a table for four.

"Be right there!" K-chan called out.

K-chan, and Tamao quickly filed out of the lunch line, and sat down.

"Sakino, this is your new roommate, Tamao Tamamura. Tamao, Sakino Kurata."

"So, Sakino, would you like to introduce yourself?" K-chan asked with an obvious tremble in her voice.

"You already did."

"Okay… Tamao?"

"I hope we become good friends."

The rest of lunch time was held in silence.

Tamao could see the relief in K-chan's face when the bell rang for lunch time to be over. Outwardly, she felt relieved, but inside, there was a curiosity needing to be satiated.

"The class ambassador will be waiting for you outside the classroom." K-chan dumped the remains of her lunch into the trash bin.

"What's his name again?"

"What?"

"What's his name?" Tamao tried harder to speak over the echoing voices in the cafeteria.

"Hao Asakura, need info on him like Sakino?" K-chan yelled. A comment which clearly Sakino heard, judging by the look on her face.

"Um, sure."

"Hallway." K-chan pointed the direction.

Tamao happily obliged to leave to a quieter place.

"Asakura…" K-chan eyes became distant, "I don't know much about him, unfortunately. He's pretty sociable, and apparently has a good enough record to pass as class ambassador."

K-chan stopped walking, "Sorry, Tamao. I'll have to leave you here, your class is the last room down this hallway. However, my class is on the other side of the school, and my teacher always gets mad when we're late." K-chan smiled sheepishly.

Tamao nodded absently, barely hearing what K-chan said right before she hopped away. A whole sea of red was everywhere. A tall guy with spiked green hair walked in her direction.

"Pardon," he murmured, walking past her in the crowded hallway. He wore the boys' uniform: red sweater over a collar-shirt, and black slacks.

"Wait!"

The green haired boy turned down to look at her.

"Do you know where Hao Asakura is?"

He stared at her for a moment with a dull look on his face, "Are you new here?"

Tamao dipped her head slightly.

"Huh. Knew your face was new. Follow me." He started walking back down the hall from where he came from. Each step he took forced Tamao to take two strides. The green haired boy's eyes focused straight ahead, "Hao isn't a hard person to miss. You'll see what I mean."

She saw.

"Asakura!"

"Jin, how are you today? And your mossy hair?" A boy stood by the classroom door, leaning against the wall. His long coffee-colored hair hung loosely on his shoulders.

"Shut up." Jin growled.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk." Hao shook his head, "Jin picking up girls from other classes?"

"NO!" Jin forced back a yell, recovering his short fuse, "She's the new girl looking for you, moron."

"Don't worry, he that's just the way he talks," Hao turned his head to the new girl. He gave an outstretched hand, "My name is Hao Asakura, class ambassador, and this is my comrade, Jin Hirigami."

"Comrade, my ass."

"He is truly a gentleman once you get to know him. After all, it takes one to know one." Hao smiled at her. He took Tamao's hand, and shook firmly. She could feel the heat rising at her neck.

"Thank you for escorting her, Jin. You may go to the bathroom now."

"I WASN'T GOING TO THE --!" Jin raised his fist to strike, "Ugh, never mind." He shoved his hands into his pockets, and sauntered down the hall.

"This room is our classroom. Once all of our classmates get settled into class, I'll give you the tour of the school. So for right now, just chill."

_Chill?_

000000000000000000000000

From what I know about Japanese schools: all classes/subjects take place in one room, the teachers switch classes.


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SORRYYY! Didn't think I'd be busy during the summer, right now: summer school (to complete grad requirements), and college applications…ek.

**In case if you've forgotten the storyline:**

**Complete names of the non-SK characters**: Kaeda Kuragwa (K-chan), Sakino Kurata (Tamao's roommate), Jin Hirigami (guy with spiky green hair)

**Summary**: Tamao transfers to a new school, St. Henri's Academy. K-chan introduces Tamao to her roommate, Sakino, an athletic girl with a cold personality. Hao, class ambassador, is giving Tamao a tour of the school, and its functions.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. But I made up a few names/characters. Saint Henri's Academy is also fictional.

000000000000000000000000

The Cocky Rooster and the Sheepish Lamb

Chapter 5

By the time the tone sounded, most everyone was in class.

"So, what's your name?" He asked casually. The boy faced her, leaning his shoulder on the wall. His long hair went past his shoulders, he had a nice tan complexion. Tamao stared up at him, her eyes wide in surprise…if there was anything to be surprised about.

"Your name?" he arched an eyebrow.

"Tamao Tam-Tamamura," an unexpected stutter.

"Tamao Tamamura?" he waited for her to nod, "Welcome to Saint Henri's Academy. Do you have your class schedule?"

Tamao picked out a folded piece of paper out of the left breast pocket.

"Hey…" Hao stared at the piece of paper, "You're in the same class as me! Good job! Well, our class is right here, standing in front of you!" He motioned his right hand to the closed door behind him. "Well, are you interested in any clubs, hobbies, or athletics?"

"Um…" Tamao hesitated, she never attended any clubs at her old school.

"Maybe you'd be interested in the Arts-and-crafts Club? That tends to be popular among girls, and not as hard core in art as the Art Club. There's a Book Club, Chess Club, Film/Photography Club…" Hao trailed off in his list, "or maybe you'd like athletics?

"When does the Book Club meet?"

"They meet every Monday, after school in the library. Follow me." Hao walked at a moderately slow pace. "Not many people hang out at the library, unless if it is for using computers."

The library was exactly as Hao had described it: empty.

"Oh, Tamao, there is another club which I think you'd might be interested in. It's the Community Service Club, want to know more?" Hao paused for a moment.

Tamao nodded her head, and waited by him.

"The Community Service Club consists of about 10 people. Remember Jin, the guy with spiky green hair? He's in that club as well as myself. The Club goes outside of school boundaries to participate in any organized volunteer activity." Hao leaned against the window. "In order to join, you'll need a signature from a teacher to show that you're a trustworthy student."

Tamao bit her lower lip.

"Great, class time is almost up." he said in a saddened tone, "Tamao, are you living in the dorms?"

"Yes, actually."

"Okay, then I'll walk you to the girls' dorm." Hao strolled down the hall with Tamao following behind.

"Wait. Hao, you know where the girls' dorm is?"

"Oh?" he said, and halted at the vestibule. He reached into his trouser pockets, and pulled out a crumpled brochure. "A map. Honestly, I've never been to the girls' dorm before." He held the outer door open for her.

"Thanks." She smiled, much happier to be outside.

The two trotted along in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey, Tamao. I've been thinking…you should help out with the cleaning in your dorm."

"Huh?"

"To be in the Community Service Club you need a signature. Usually the dorm manager is a teacher, so all you have to do is volunteer to do a lot of chores this weekend. Then ask your dorm manager if she'll sign for you to join the club."

"Brilliant, I will do that."

"Good, I hope to see you there. I really think you'll like it."

Tamao glanced at Hao, but he just stared on forward, the girls' dorm was in sight. Tamao reached the stairwell going up to her room. "Thank you for walking me back."

"Sure, but just one question."

"Yes?"

"What brings you to St. Henri's? And why so late in the school year? About a semester has passed already."

Tamao paused, not knowing how to respond.

"Nothing in particular."

Hao smiled, "Alright. See you tomorrow." He started walking back to the school, and waved the back of his hand to her. She watched him for a moment, his lazy stroll, hands in his pockets. Tamao headed up the long flight of stairs. The tone sounded.

000000000000000000000000


End file.
